Alcohol and What It Usually Does
by diceWW
Summary: Basically a crackfic. Expect a drunk 8man or something. Nothin to see here really. (Update: added epilogue)
1. What In the Wor-

**Alcohol and What It Usually Does**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I've always preached that the relationships that you form in a certain period of your life (in particular, those that were formed during you school years… yes, that includes high school too) wouldn't really matter in the end because once you've entered young adulthood (a.k.a. University/College Life), those relationships will gradually disappear. And while I am still a firm believer of this particular preaching of mine, I must admit that I was not entirely on the money on this one. I am proof of that. My current relationship with a certain woman is proof of that.

Because of some circumstances which I wouldn't mention for now because of… reasons… I, Hikigaya Hachiman, has managed to maintain a relationship with at least one of my _numerous_ acquaintances in High School. And take note, I am already well within my last year in University. If it were in my first year, this really won't be so much an issue.

But enough of that. The point is, I am able to maintain a relationship that I wasn't expecting to be having up until now. Scratch that. I don't think that I even had a relationship with this woman even during my high school years.

You'd understand everything when I say her name: Miura Yumiko.

You must be asking 'what is your current relationship with her?'. I'd happily answer that question with a 'we are just friends'.

So to be greeted by a half-naked Miura Yumiko (who's currently asleep, latching onto me as if I'm some sort of a pillow) first thing in the morning, I am entirely justified with my sudden outburst just now.. right?

Oh come on! While most people say that we, men, are creatures who only think of sex all the time, that is most certainly not true (at least for me). In fact, I proudly declare that I am still a virgin… wait, that may no longer be the case now though, what with this suggestive setting that just screams 'I JUST HAD SEX WITH THIS YOUNG ATTRACTIVE WOMAN BESIDE ME'.

OH GOD.

I feel so violated.

"Ngghhh…" came from the woman I am in bed with right now. Basing on the tone of her voice, she might've unwillingly woken up from my 'unmanly' scream.

"For chrissake Hikio… you don't just up and scream first thing in the morning…" Miura groggily says, her hold of me still not breaking.

On any other circumstance, I would agree with her. On this particular instance, I just can't. I mean come on! We probably had sex! Us! Hikigaya Hachiman and Miura Yumiko!

Granted that there may still be an abysmal chance that nothing has actually happened between us. But with our current get-up, I just don't think that that chance exists. For reference, I'm currently topless, while Miura still has her bra on, but based on how it looks loose on her, it may be unhooked. I don't know the current state of our lower bodies because they're hidden under the blanket. I could check, but to be honest, I'm scared to. Doing so may finally blow any chance of nothing happening between us. I'd just let it be a Schrodinger's blanket for the time being.

And for the record, while I'm complaining and all about this, it's not like I don't want to do it with her. If given the right circumstances, yes, I'd gladly do it with her. But with current circumstances, it just feels inappropriate.

I VALUE MY VIRGINITY OKAY?!

"And oh yeah… good morning."

"H-How are you so calm about this? Something could have happened between us you know?! We could had have Se-"

"Relax Hikio. Just, relax for now. Let's just go back to sleep."

"Relax?! Rela- Are you hearing yourself right now woman?! We're talking about the possibility of us having sex last night! SEX! Why are you-"

"Shhh shhh. Sleep~"

WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK?! It is as if she doesn't even care that she may have had sex with me! Is Miura actually a whore?

"Oi Miura, why do you sound like you're okay with this? Why do you-"

"OH FOR CHRISSAKE HIKIO! I TOLD YOU TO RELAX! JUST GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"But Miura-"

"Ughhh!" angrily screamed Miura. _Oi oi, I understand you getting mad here, but consider what I feel right now_.

"Fine." added Miura, now finally letting go of her hold of me, and then is about to rise up from the bed.

 _Oi oi, be careful there. Your bra is unhooked. It might fall off if you're not careful._

I'm about to rise up from my sleeping position too, but I was stopped by the blonde woman.

"Stay there." the blonde commanded.

 _Aye aye ma'am_ I mentally replied.

She then positioned herself, now seemingly on the act of reaching for the blanket. Hey wait. Is she about to do what I think she's about to do?

 _Hey wait Miura! I'm still not ready for this! Can we just pretend that this never happened at all? Can you please release your hold of the blanket? Can you please let me cling onto the little hope that I'm still actually a virgin?_

All those sentiments, and I was about to voice them out, but it is too late. Miura has done what I haven't been able to do earlier. The cover has been removed. Everything is revealed now.

"There. Happy Hikio?"

"Uhhh…"

"Can we now go back to sleep?"

"Uhhhh…."

"Hikio?"

The blonde let out a short sigh. "See, I knew this would happen. That's why I wanted to have a little more sleep. I'm not in the mood to explain things right now."

See, the thing that made me speechless is that when Miura removed the blanket that was hiding our lower bodies, it revealed that we were actually clothed from the waist down.

"But well, since we're in this situation now, I might as well explain everything to you right? As in now."

While the revelation calmed me down a bit (thank the gods for I am still a virgin!), questions didn't stop forming in my head. Questions like 'what happened?', 'why are we here?', 'why are we in this situation?', and others.

So yes Miura, could you please explain to me why we're on the same bed right now?

* * *

"So Hikio, before I explain everything to you, could you please tell me what you remember about last night?"

And with that, the search for the truth in relation as to what happened last night has begun.

First, I am to engage in the menial but very important task of gathering the pieces. As to what those pieces are, I am referring to the things that I still remember from last night.

Let's see here. I remember comforting a crying Miura. As for the reason why she was crying, I can't piece out right now, so I'll just save it for later. If it's important, I'll no doubt remember it.

I remember accompanying her to a bar as per her request, it being ' _I want to drink my heart out. You'd join me, right Hikio?'._ The reason for her asking such request is probably related to the reason as to why she's crying. Unfortunately, I still cannot piece it out so I'm afraid that I still have put it on the side for now. I'll just have to dig deeper. It will come out eventually. No worries.

I remember stealthily deliberately mixing her drink with water so that she doesn't get too wasted. I mean, dragging a drunk-as-fuck Miura is an experience that I am not willing to repeat (last night was not the first time I accompanied her on her drinking spree you see). Thankfully, Miura didn't notice. Of course, as consequence, I had to drink more of my share than I usually do.

I do not get easily drunk. However, I still get drunk when I have taken a certain amount of alcohol. Needless to say, I got wasted last night. As for Miura, I don't know. She may have gotten a bit drunk, but since we were able to wake up here (which is at my apartment by the way), I reckon that she may still have some semblance of awareness. And well, she's about to explain everything to me so maybe she really didn't get drunk at all! If that's the case, I'd say MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!

"I see. Then, I really don't have much to explain afterall. Pretty impressive Hikio."

 _Uhh… thanks, I guess?_

"Well, I guess that it's time for me to shine light on you now huh? Are you ready Hikio?"

I just nodded as a response. This is it.

"So yeah, Hikio. You really got wasted. As in druuuUuuunnkkkk. You just suddenly started spouting non-stop rants about love, youth, and society. You started to become a nuisance to the other patrons so I decided that it was time for us to go."

Oh god. Is that how I am when I'm drunk? Hmm.. but when I think about it, I don't think it's that bad. At least I don't just go and verbally assault someone, unlike some woman that I know of.

"You know, it felt weird for me to be the one who's half-sober when we came out of that bar. Usually it's you. Did you do something with the drinks Hikio?"

…guilty.

"But anyway, I got us a cab and gave the driver your address as our destination. It only makes sense right? I have to bring you home first! Could you please stop it with that glare of yours?!"

Ah. Oh. I was glaring at her? Sorry about that. Please continue.

"And oh, by the way, you still didn't stop your ranting."

Do I really have to know that? And why do I get the feeling that she's telling me that just to tease me?

"So yeah, we arrived at your apartment and that's when things got kind of a little weird…"

Uh hmm. And what does she mean weird?

"Hikio, I know that there are things that you treasure such as your first kiss, first sex, first love and whatnot. What I'm about to say to you may not be to your liking, but please understand that I was a broken-hearted desperate young woman last night. So please, try to contain your anger okay?"

Ohhoohookay. I kinda know where this is going, and wherever this is indeed going is somewhere I don't want to be, but I just couldn't make myself not hear it. I mean, put yourself in my position. Would you rather stay in your comfort zone where truths about you remain hidden under the veil of ignorance, or would you rather go out of it and hear those truths, those very truths being just an inch within your reach? Knowing me and my desire for the genuine, I'd take the latter option any day.

"So well… I uhmm… kissed you."

Uh huh. So she stole my first kiss. Not ideal, but definitely not the worst.

"On the lips."

Huh. So a kiss on the lips. I expected that, but it still makes things worse. Still, that's better than her stealing my virginity, so that's something.

"Torridly."

"..."

…is it just me or is there really something that snapped? Was it the camel's back?

"You what?!"

"H-hey! In my defense, you kissed me back too!"

That's a fucking fantastic excuse you have there! It's not like I was aware of what I was doing!

"I was drunk Miura! The hell do I care if I kissed you back?!"

"P-p-p-please Hikio, calm down. I'm really sorry. I was desperate. I'm… I'm really sorry."

"..."

Deep breaths Hachiman. She's not done yet. And she did say that she was desperate, so that's something. It's not the perfect excuse for if our roles were reversed, I can confidently say that I'd be in the receiving end of Miura's wrath by now. She better be thankful that I am much more forgiving than her.

Understandably, there is an awkward silence between us. Afterall, we kinda got in an argument. But hey, not everything has been revealed yet, so I have to do or say something to keep the ball rolling.

"Uh, so… how was it?"

"Huh?"

Oh come on! It's embarrassing enough to ask you once. To ask you twice would be torture! Can you please just tell me that you're only pretending that you didn't hear me?

…no?

FfffFfiiiinnNnneeeee.

"I said how was it? You know? The kiss?"

"Oh. I uh- it was uhmm. It was okay I guess?"

Oi. What's with that unsure answer of yours? Just tell me whether it's good or not good. It's not like I'll hold it against you.

"H-Hey, it's not like I have some metric to measure it. It was my first too you know?"

…okay. For some unknown reason, hearing that it was her first time too made things feel a little bit better. That does not mean that everything's okay, but hey, atleast I'm not the one who's embarrassing himself here.

"There was one thing that I didn't like about it though."

"Huh. And what was that?"

"Well, whenever your mouth was available, you'd resume your ranting."

"Oh for the love of- can you just not mention again this thing about me being this non-stop ranting machine whenever I'm drunk? Please?"

The blonde just giggled throughout my plea, and she's still giggling even now.

 _Oi. Who gave you permission to laugh? It's not like I've already forgiven you for your crime you know?_

….sigh.

Just, continue explaining everything so that I can already chalk this one up. My butt is already itching.

"Continue."

"Uhm… Hikio, are you sure? I'm pretty sure that you already have an idea on what happened next. And it's nothing better than what I've already said to you."

"Welp, we are already here. It already happened. I practically already expended my anger earlier. I don't think anything you have to say will be worse."

"…if you say so."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"…Miura?"

"Uh. Oh. Right. Well, things got a little heated up between us. I took off your shirt. You took off mine. By the way, while we are doing all of that, you were sti-"

"Mention that thing about me still ranting one more time and I'll shove an unpeeled banana right up your ass!"

"...?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hikio-"

"Don't. Just continue please."

"Right. So yeah, we were practically topless. I still had my bra on, but you already unhooked it. You did it with finesse you know. Why's that? Are you sure you haven't done it be-"

"Hold it. No. I still haven't done it. I'm still a virgin. But I do have experience in unhooking bras."

"…uh huh. That experience being?"

"I had to unhook my grandma's bra. And no, I will not explain it further. Continue. No more detours please. We still have yet to eat breakfast."

"R-right. It's about to end now anyway. So yeah, I was about to be truly topless too. I was about to take my bra off, but then, you said something that made me stop what we were doing."

…oh. So even amidst all my rants, I was still able to say something interesting enough for Miura to pay attention to. Hey, I'm not complaining. It saved my virginity at the very least. So yeah, I'm not complaining. Maybe drunk Hachiman isn't really that bad afterall, not that I would like to get as drunk as last night ever again. Being unable to remember what has transpired is terrifying you know? I'm just glad that Miura was able to shed light on me.

"And? What did the drunk Hachiman say?"

"Well, it was more of a rant," _goddammit! "_ but I still listened nonetheless. You said 'are you really fine with this Miura? Are you really giving in to despair? Are you really that desperate enough? I don't really mind being used this way. I've already been used and even abused one way or another. But you Miura, are you gonna let your despair use you? Wouldn't that be just rubbing salt to your wounds? Wouldn't that mean that you are worthless if you do not end up with him? That's not the Miura Yumiko I know of. That's not the Miura Yumiko, the Fire Queen that I admired. The Miura Yumiko that I know would fight. She would cry, but she would still fight. She will get hurt, but she will fight. She will-'. And that's when you dozed off. I was so tempted to wake you up just to hear you continue, but well… I decided that I think it was a good time for us to sleep. And that's it."

Uhh.

Drunk Hachiman or not, that was just too cringey to listen to. Ugh. I take back what I said about drunk Hachiman being not so bad. If all my rants sounded like that, I might just be tempted to commit seppukku!

"Miura, could you please-"

"Nope." _Instant reply?!_

"Hey! I didn't get to finish my request yet and you already say no to it?"

"That's because I already know what you're going to ask me. You're going to ask me to forget everything I heard last night right?"

…right. Hachiman, you already spent almost 4 years of your university life with this woman. She can already read you like a book, and so do you (to her). You should know better than to hope that your request will be accepted.

"…yes."

I still had to try though.

"And you have my answer."

Welp, at least I tried.

"Fine. Whatever. Just, let me ask you a question."

"Okay. Go."

"Why were you hugging me while we were sleeping?"

"I uh.. well, after hearing your words, who wouldn't right?"

* * *

After that eventful wake up scene between us, we decided to have our breakfast. I also decided to have her eat her breakfast here at my apartment. It's not like we have any classes today anyway. Having to feed one more person isn't that much of a hassle either.

Besides, there really would be no hassle if this additional person helps you in preparing the meal.

"You know Hikio, I have no qualms hanging out with the sober you. But I don't mind spending another night with the drunk you."

"Oh shut up."

 **A/N hey there. I know that this is not the update you were looking for, but a reddit writing prompt made me write this. Rest assured that I'm still working on Of Losses and Gains.**

 **Yeah. So let's talk about the pairing here. 8man is a given for he's almost always the focal person for any Oregairu Fanfic out there. I'll mostly be talking about my choice of Miura Yumiko for this one.**

 **I am aware of the boom of HachiYumi fics lately, and it's still ongoing up until now. However, my choice of her being the heroine here has nothing to do with that. In other words, I am not just riding with the hype.**

 **The reason I chose her here is because, it just works. I just cannot see this story forming if I paired the 8man with any other girl form the Oregairuverse. You get me right? Just think of replacing Miura here with Yukino or Yui... it just doesn't work right?**

 **You know, I might have a reason for that. I know that we have already been presented snippetes of Miura's character and personality in both the anime and the LNs, but aside from those, Miura is basically a blank slate. That's why it is so easy to pair her up with the Hachi. You are basically free to do whatever you want, however you want with her character development. You cannot say the same with the two Ys, Iroha, or even Orimoto.**

 **And yeah, I still consider this a crackfic for the reason being that I litterally wrote this in one sitting. The planning, wiriting, coprywriting... yeah, did it one go. So yeah, there were a lot of mistakes and missing words on the first version of this. Hence, the edit.**

 **UPDATE: DID SOME EDITING AND ADDED MORE BULLSHIT IN THE A/N**

 **P.S. One of the reasons (and it's the primary one) why Of Losses and Gains hasn't been updated up till now is because I only have my phone to type with. And I really hate typing with my phone. My fingers and the touchscreen just don't go well with each other.**

 **P.P.S. I still hate typing on my phone.**


	2. Epilogue

"..and that is how I met your mother."

Isn't it amazing (and somewhat unfair) that life goes by so fast when you're not looking? Well, not really that fast. Just, relatively fast. You get what I mean, right?

One moment you're in kindergarten, living the life of innocence, free from all malice. It might also be the moment where you meet your first 'sweetheart', but most of the time, nothing comes out if it.

The next, you're in elementary, where the bullying begins yet as the pure kid you are, you fail to see such, only seeing such as playful banter. You don't feel contempt. You even laugh with them. At yourself. Hah!

…

And then you're in middle school where you first taste 'romance'. It's also the moment where the bullying take its full course. It's the moment where the lens of innocence is slowly lifted, where you begin to see the world for how it really is.

Enter high school, the so-called epitome of youth. You begin to think that you're no longer a kid (even if you still are). You begin to think that you're some hot shit, that all of what you think and what you do is the right way of living. It is where your ideals are formed and tested. It is where you find your 'true' self. It is also where your delusions blow their full proportion. Yep, it happens in high school, not in middle school.

And oh, depending on who you are, High School may be the time where you get involved in a romantic comedy, not that I can tell you anything about it since I haven't been in one. _*whistle*_

Finally you enter college, where you begin to taste the life of adulthood. Responsibilities here and there, responsibilities everywhere! No longer are you the once carefree kid that you were. It is also where the relationships you form seem to bear more weight than those that you've formed earlier.

I've always preached that the relationships you've formed in the early years of your life don't really matter in the end. They only begin to really matter when you enter young adulthood, which is college. Or after high school for those who didn't pursue advanced studies. The Hachiman does not discriminate.

And then here we are, Adulthood. A life of responsibilities. A life of slaving yourself to work. A life of..

"Ehhh? So mama used to be so unfriendly to you?"

A life of taking care of a kid.

"Unbelievable isn't it? Who would have thought that mama and I would become so close like now right?"

"Uh-huh. Are you sure you're not just making stories?" _Hmm? Cynical at such a young age? I taught you well! Although, that is a bit scary when you think about it._

"Why I would never! I won't ever dare lie to sweet Mika-chan! I swear it with my whole Hachiman heart!" I said to her as reassurance.

…

Cringey, I know. But well, that's what the combination of adulthood and a kid does to you. It makes you say and do stuff that you normally won't say or do. People with kids would understand.

To all the moms and dads (especially those who take of their child all on their own), I salute you from the bottom of my heart. I've always known that taking care of a child is not an easy task. However, I didn't expect it to be this so… hmmm, what's the best word to describe it?

"Now you go to sleep. Maki-chan needs her sleep if she wants to become as pretty as mama."

"Hmm… can Maki really become as pretty as mama?"

The answer to that question? Why it's YES of course! A big YES at that. She is her daughter afterall.

"Yes, yes, you can become as pretty as mama."

"You promise?"

Ah, the need to be reassured every now and then. This kid really is her daughter all right.

"I promise. Now go to sleep. I'll just wake you up when mama comes okay?"

"O-okay. Good night Uncle Hachi."

"Good night Maki-chan."

"I love you Uncle Hachi."

…

"I love you too Maki."

* * *

I know that you must have a lot of questions for me now. I'm willing to answer all of them. But before we go with the interview, let me do my usual rambling first. Who knows, doing so just might make your need of questioning me unnecessary.

As you can see, I'm taking care of a child right now. But uhmm, maybe babysitting is the more appropriate term. It's not like I look after her everyday. I only do so whenever her mother leaves her at my care. Which seems to be happening more than usual these days, but eh, it's their busy season nowadays so I understand.

Still, doesn't she have anyone else to leave her daughter with? Not like I don't want spending time with the kid, but she knows that I'm a loner. I value my alone time more than anyone else does. And even I have work to do. I didn't get to realize my dream of becoming a househusband, so I had to settle with an alternative. And no, babysitting is not it. I'm not even paid to do it (the babysitting that is), but it's not like I need it.

I never really saw myself as someone who'll be taking care of a child. And yes, that proves true even with the possibility of me taking care of Komachi's child (not that she has any right now, but she will be having one soon). I mean, look at me. My civil status is single. I'm not seeing anyone. I live by myself. I have no plans of being wedded anytime soon. I still am a loner even with all of the social exposure I've been through.

And yet, here I am with a sleeping child in my apartment.

Not that that child is mine though. Even though I find her lovely and adorable, I cannot claim that I am her father. That would just be a lie, and a Hachiman does not lie. There will be exceptions of course. Uhm-hmm.

…

It's been three years since I've first met Maki. It's been three years since she unexpectedly appeared at the front door of my apartment. It's been three years since she decided to reenter my life.

That night when I opened the door. That night when I was greeted by her disheveled stature. That night when I first saw her again after years of separation and no communication.

I've already said this, but I'll say it again: the relationships that you form during your early years don't really matter, because in the end, they won't really last that long. Source: Me.

But then, repairing those broken bridges isn't really far out there. It may happen by choice. It may happen by coincidence. It may happen by circumstance. Source: Me again.

For example, because of the growing popularity of my first novel series, I was given an offer to make an anime adaptation of it. Seeing that it wouldn't do any harm (and that the extra income is very welcome), I accepted the offer on the condition that I get to supervise its production. And that was when I was reunited with Yuigahama Yui.

Apparently, she's been in the (anime) industry for years working as a voice actress. And well, she was casted to be one of the main heroines of the show. I had no objections, not only because I was practically a newbie in the industry, but also because I thought that the role was made for her. Crazy right?

Because of my involvement in the production, meeting up with Yuigahama was inevitable. During production meeting, she'd find a way to have her sit beside me. We eventually spent some time together, reminiscing about our past, the service club, catching up, yada yada.

Speaking of the service club, during one of my career trips (more like a break so that I could get out of my writer's block), I met Yukinoshita Yukino. I was out sightseeing (for, you know, research purposes) when someone suddenly called out to me. When we met face to face, the first thing that she said was ' _I see that your eyes are still rotten as ever'._ There and then I knew that even if we weren't able to maintain our communication throughout the years, the two years in high school we spent together didn't just get buried underneath a thick pile of snow. But I guess that is just how things go with us loners.

Even my reunion with Zaimokuza Yoshiteru was not spared. Although given that we were both writers under the same publication, I guess it was bound to happen anyway. He still wears his coat and gloves (I call it his Chuuni gear) by the way, although he actually looks cool now because of how lean his body has become. In fact, if it weren't for the way he addressed me, I won't even recognize him at all! Such transformation! I bet that the fox had something do with it. And oh yeah, in case you're wondering why, they're dating for years now you see. And by fox, I meant Isshiki Iroha.

I suppose none of what I've just said matters to you right now though. I mean, they probably didn't answer your questions. If you're still willing to listen to me though, I would have to ask of you to be more patient as I still have some more reminiscing to do.

* * *

I pause from my current writing fervor as I heard the doorbell rang. Usually though, I wouldn't give a fuck whenever I'm in my writing mood because, and every writer knows this, it's hard to get your groove back when you lose it. However, this I cannot ignore for two reasons: (1) the damned thing has been ringing for a number of times by now (I am really tempted to remove it; why would I need a doorbell anyway? It's not like I get any visitors!); (2) it's already in the wee hours of the night. To be specific, it's currently about an hour and a half past midnight.

With the combination of those two reasons, I came to the conclusion that whoever it is on the other side of the door must be someone who's really desperate to see me. Or maybe its one of those weird people who courteously ring your doorbell before they murder you. You'll never know. You cannot just discount anything these days.

"Coming!"

In the end though, I still have to address my visitor because if I don't, the ringing won't stop. It's distracting, and I cannot do anymore writing unless it stops. I really should consider removing that doorbell.

…

I am now currently facing my side of the door. I would have looked through the peephole to check who's the other side, but unfortunately, my door doesn't have one. Anyways, I think that I made my 'visitor' wait long enough. I think it's time to open the door.

…

Hey, have I ever told you about how the relationships you form in your early years don't really matter? And how I stopped drinking alcohol when I graduated in college? Not that those two things have anything to do with each other, but hey, I just felt like telling you about them right now.

"H-hikio…"

Hey, what is this weird sensation that I'm feeling right now? Such mix of emotions! I know myself to be someone who does not have a wide range of emotions, but this feeling… Anger? Pain? Sadness? Warmth? Joy? I feel like screaming. I feel like punching a wall. I feel like wanting to go back in time and avoid opening the door on this particular instance.

But above all, I feel like comforting the woman in front of me because in the state that she is in right now, she looks like she definitely needs it.

* * *

When was the last time I saw Miura? When was the last time I spent time with her? When was the last time we communicated with each other?

"Here. Have this."

Have I already told you that I stopped drinking alcohol altogether the moment I graduated from college? Have I told you the circumstances leading to that particular decision of mine? Well, I'll lay out the pieces for you. I'm sure you're smart. I have confidence that you'll figure it out.

"Thank you Hikio."

I am no alcoholic. I was never really fond of alcohol. In fact, I despise the thing. I hate every particle, molecule, atom or whatever sciencey thingy hulahoo you can describe the part of a matter. I really hate alcohol. The only reason I drank was because of her. It was out of necessity per se.

After that fateful night where I experienced a lot of firsts with Miura (e.g. sleeping with a half-naked woman, kissing, getting drunk as fuck), she pretty much toned it down with the alcohol. Aside from the lessened presence of alcohol though, things were pretty much the same between us. I was cool with that. It's not like I was expecting anything really. I was fine with how things were between us. Really.

Days later, it appeared that Miura was truly moving on. The alcohol kept coming in lesser and lesser quantities, but sadly it never came to the point where it was abandoned altogether. It would have if it weren't for what had happened.

All those progress Miura made moving on went down the drain when she personally saw _him_ … and _her_ , his fiancé, walking, spending time together. What was Miura's answer to that? Why alcohol of course! And I thought that I was already going escape its clutches!

And before you say ' _But ooOoo Hachiman, can't you just not come with her on drunken escapades?'_ , I cannot not go with her because of… certain circumstances. Even if I refuse to go out with her, she'd just barge in into my apartment, then forcefully grab me. She had a duplicate key of my apartment. I gave her one. For what reason, I really cannot give you one. Even I have moments of insanity you know?

So, I went (back to alcohol) with her… at first. Later on though, I tried talking her out of it, suggesting alternative forms of time spending, stress relieving, et cetera, et cetera. She went with some of my suggestions, and once again, I thought that things were finally going my way. But eh, a Hachiman knows better than to be positive and optimistic.

Seems like one just cannot separate Miura from her one true love (which is alcohol by the way). I accepted that. But I cannot deal with it any longer. I got fed up.

Our relationship (as friends… just making sure that you know) started to deteriorate. I started to actually say no to her invitations. I found ways to avoid spending another night of drinking with her.

I made her choose which she would prefer to keep, her drinking problem or her duplicate copy of my apartment key. You figure out which one she chose.

I still remember the words she gave me that day (which were unexpectedly painful).

" _Fine! I don't need you anyway! The only reason I asked you to go with me when I drink is because you seemed like you needed the companionship! I can just always ask someone else to accompany me!"_

…

Granted that she was slightly drunk when she said that, but don't they say the you are more prone to tell the truth when you're intoxicated?

And I thought that I finally formed a genuine relationship. Oh how wrong I was.

I admit, I cried hard that day. I know that I've already experienced a lot of rejections and separation by that point in my life and that it shouldn't have really affected that much, but I still cried. It's not like having experience makes it less painful you know?

And oh yeah, I lied about me abandoning alcohol when I graduated college. It actually happened earlier. When, I'll let you figure it out for yourself.

Have I moved on from that? Well yes I did. If I didn't, do you think that I would've welcomed her in my sacred sanctuary? If your answer is YES to that, well you're probably still right. I have this hero complex afterall.

But I'm totally justified with what I felt the first time I saw her again right? Afterall, she just up an appeared after years of separation and no communication. Add to that her bruised frame, the large luggage, and the child she's carrying.

…

"So, first things first. How are you? And would you tell me what happened to you?"

* * *

"I probably deserve all this, don't I Hikio? After all of that kindness you've given me, I just readily shut you off as if you didn't matter at all."

Apparently, the reason why Miura showed up here in my apartment is because she ran away from her alcoholic and abusive live-in partner, who is also the father of the child she brought with her. Why she chose me as her first option though is a question that I don't have the answer to. Afterall, it's not like I've been keeping my tabs on her. We were supposed to be cut off from each other.

Does she deserve to be treated like she had been? Probably. I believe in the saying the 'we always deserve the consequences of the actions and decisions we make' (Source: Me). Also, Miura is not that dumb. She knows what she gotten herself into.

But if she thinks that she deserved it because of what she did to me as if it some kind of karmic retribution, that's bullshit. I don't believe in that shit. This world just does not operate that way.

And it's not like what she did is objectively bad. I get that it pained me, but as far as I am concerned, it was a mutual decision. If she thinks she was at fault, then I am too.

"Please tell me that I deserved it. Please tell me that you hate me Hikio. So that I could at least feel a little better about myself."

Whoa there. Since when has she become a masochist? Is she really still the Miura Yumiko?

I know I know. I still have more important things to talk about, and that was a pretty bad joke, even for me. Sorry about that.

…

Hmm. Did I hate her? Or do I still hate her? Well, I tried it. Hating her that is. But I just couldn't. In fact, in the process of doing all that, I started to hate myself even more.

She was a victim of circumstance. She was a victim of her emotions. She needed saving. And I tried to do just that. But I just wasn't fit for the job. I failed her

So no, I don't hate her. Maybe I did when we're still not on speaking terms, but not ever after I got to know her. Not after we became… friends.

By now, Miura is already a crying mess. She's already saying things that I couldn't quite comprehend. My instinct tells me that I should really comfort her now.

"Hikio I uh… Hikio… I'm sor-"

"Look Miura, I know what you're feeling right now, but you need to stop this. You need to get a hold of yourself."

"But Hikio, I-"

"You have a child now. If you can't do it for yourself, then at least do it for her."

"…"

"And aren't I supposed to be the depressing one between the two of us?"

I manage to make a smile after saying that. I can also feel something wet flowing down my cheeks. And while I'm at it, let me say that I feel my eyes itching.

If Miura was a crying mess earlier, she's just a mess right now. And boy was I wrong to think that she was already crying her heart out. Turns out that wasn't even her final (crying) form.

She launched herself at me, embracing my frame as tight as she could. Her head is resting on my chest, as she now really cried her heart out… I hope.

"Why are you so kind to me? Just why?"

 _You should know best what the answer to that question is. Or are you saying that the time we spent together really didn't matter at all?_

"I'm sorry Hikio. I'm very very sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" she says on repeat. I can only pat her head in response.

* * *

Has it already been three years? It feels like it was only yesterday when I got Maki her baby crib. When the both of them we're still living here. When she was still picking herself up.

Now, because of the hard work she did, she has finally been able to find herself a stable job with good pay. She found the both of them an apartment. She appears to have pulled herself together.

…

Speaking of the devil, it's about time that the doorbell ring. Yeah, I decided not to remove the doorbell. I figured out that doorbells are much less annoying than door knocks.

I stop from my current writing stint, heading towards the door. Speaking of the door, I equipped it with a peephole. It did me a lot of good too. I was able to avoid having to shut the door in front of a lot of those annoying sales people's faces! Yay!

…

I am now facing my side of the door. I didn't need to have to check on my peephole for I already know who's on the other side of the door. I already said that it's about time right?

…

"Welcome back, Yumi."

"Yeah. I'm back Hachi."

* * *

I go back on working on my laptop while she went to the kitchen to grab a quick bite. I decided on not waking Maki up because of how late it is and I have this feeling that she'd prefer sleeping here tonight. When you spend years with a certain person, you can just tell this kind of things you know?

After a while, she joined me here on the living room, plopping herself lazily, face first, on the couch. Yep, she's definitely sleeping here tonight.

"Tired?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She replies.

"Why don't you just stay for the night? It's your day-off tomorrow right?" I really didn't need to ask her these questions, but I did just to make sure.

"Yeah. I'll do just that. Thanks Hachi." She answers. Although, I already what the answers were to my questions.

And at that, silence has enveloped us. It's understandable. She's tired. I'm working on something. I don't think that that is an environment for making small talk.

"Hey Hachi, do you think that I'm being a good mother to Maki?"

Making serious talk though is a different matter.

I had to stop from working on my latest project. I look at her and gave her the most cynical look I could give. Why is she still asking this question even until now?

"What is with that ridiculous question of yours? Of course you are! You're doing all of this stuff for her. She's even looking up to you."

No really, Maki is. In fact, she aspires to become as pretty as her mother. Hmm. Maybe beautiful is the more appropriate word. It compasses more than just the physical appearance afterall.

"But I don't think I'm spending enough time with her."

Oh. So that's it. It's not like she can help it though. She needs her job

"…I can't deny that." is what I can only give her.

I could try saying that maybe I can offer some financial help, but I doubt she would take it. Besides, Maki is a growing child. The costs for taking care of her would only go higher. So, even if I did offer, it's not like I can fully provide. Especially now when I still have to release my latest volume which is already way overdue. I really need to get my shit together.

"In fact, because you're with her more than me, I'm beginning to think that you're more of a parent to her than me."

Oi. What dangerous words are you saying there. Would you really want me to become her parent? I don't even have a child of my own. I don't think I could qualify as anyone's parent as of the moment. Parenting and babysitting are not the same you know?

…

But well, if that is what's bothering her, then I may just have the solution for her. If she couldn't do anything with the amount of time she spends with her child, then she should make up for it by making sure that the time she spends with her really matters. Quality over quantity

"Well, why not spend some quality time with her then? Go take her out. Do something together. That sort of thing."

At that, the once Fire Queen of Sobu rose up from her laying position, and opted to sit instead. She has a look of contemplation on her face. Is my suggestion really that complicated though? Or maybe it's because that it came from that she had to think more about it? If it's the latter, then I'd feel like crying.

"Hmm. I guess I could do that. You'll be coming with us though right?"

Uhh. I don't think I should. My suggestion was to have the two of them spend quality time together. Just the two of them.

"Can't. I have work to do. Us writers have deadlines to follow too." is the answer I give her.

As expected though, she did not that answer pretty well. Ah good ol' Miura Yumiko. She will get what she wants. Still the Fire Queen that I know.

I am steadfast with my idea of having just the two of then spending time together though.

"Oh come on Hachi! It's not like I ask you to do this all the time you know? And besides, I'm pretty sure that Maki prefers that you go with us too."

 _H-hey! That's mighty unfair of you! You know that I have a soft spot for the kid! How dare you use it on me!?_

"Please Hachi?"

 _Uhh. And now you're giving me those puppy eyes. Why are you so insistent on having me? It's not like I could bring much to the table. And I really have deadlines to follow. You know that._

…

 _Ugh. Fine. Just stop it with those eyes already!_

"Fine… I suppose I could spare some time for sweet Maki."

" _Uhh… for Maki. Of course."_

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"N-n-n-nothing." _Hmm. Seems fishy._

"Anyway, I think we should call it night. Good night Hachi." _Really fishy, but eh, I'll let her slip this time. She's really tired afterall._

"Okay. Night Yumi. You know where your bed is."

And with that, she left the living room which is currently where I stationed my work at. I suppose that I should call it a night too. I'll be going out tomorrow and I need energy for that.

And oh, if you're wondering what is my current relationship with her, I'd gladly tell you that we're just friends. Or maybe close friends is a better description?

Is there a chance for us to be more though? Well, I'm not against it. But for now, I don't think that that is what she needs. What she needs is a pillar of support. Someone who will be there for her. Someone who will guide her when she loses her way.

With our current state of affairs, I seem to be going a good job. It's not like before where I designated myself to be her savior. I swear that I won't fail myself and her this time.

 **End**

 **A/N Bittersweet isn't it? Well, I just grabbed the opportunity to make a jab at the thing that started this fanfic: alcohol. Afterall, depending on who drinks it, alcohol can be bittersweet.**

 **But boy did things surely escalated quickly. One chapter is pretty much fluff and humor. Another is pretty much drama and angst (?). Sorry for not warning you beforehand though this is probably not the sequel that you we're hoping for.**

 **Anyway, as for my main project, I'm still working on it. I have the words on my mind, but I just don't have the motivation to convert them to electronic copies. I still hate typing on my phone, but I'm getting used to it. That's progress right?**


End file.
